powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Notacon
Notacon is a jellyfish/squid-themed mutant who appeared in the nineteenth episode of Power Rangers Time Force. He is kindhearted squid themed mutant, who serves as major anti-heroic protagonist of the episode Trip Takes a Stand. Biography Like all other mutants, Notacon was created as the result of the chemical accident. He is a peaceful but powerful mutant. Notacon was frozen in the year 3000 for the crime of petty theft. He only stole some vegetables because no one would feed him due to looking threatening, much to his sadness. He was released in the year 2001 by Frax for Ransik, who upon learning of the mutant's minor crimes and lack of aggression told him he would fight whether he liked it or not. Frax placed control device on his back, but Notacon escaped. Notacon managed to get away from the criminals and hide in the city (though many people run away from him because of his appearance) where he was discovered by Time Force as Ransik's forces were searching for him, having read up on his record and negligible crime they promised they would help him. Unfortunately the same courtesy was not extended to Eric who believed that all mutants were evil based solely on not being human and should be killed outright, if not for Trip standing between Notacon and Eric and revealing his own status as a non-human the Quantum Ranger would have destroyed him. Eric eventually showed mercy for Notacon and spared him. But he didn't tell it to Trip. He said that "It is something wrong with pistol". Frax was soon able to take control of Notacon's body and force him to fight and grow to giant size. While the Shadow Force Megazord Mode Red takes him on and tries to hold him in place, but Notacon is too strong. To the Rangers' shock, Eric uses the Q-Rex to hold Notacon in place so Trip can destroy the control device with the Electro Booster. Frax tried to stop Trip from destroying control device, but Eric defeated Frax. The Rangers then freezed Notacon with Blizzard Slash much to his delight as Notacon desired just that. Trip promised to help Notacon someday in the future, and the Rangers bid Notacon sweet dreams. Mutant Seal Patch Location: Upper Left Thigh. Personality Notacon is the complete opposite of all previous mutants/monsters that any Power Rangers battled. Notacon isn't evil and sinister at all, just like Waspicable. He is kindhearted, compassionate, goodhearted, timid and gentle. He doesn't like to fight at all. He is more antihero than a villain. Unlike other mutants, he has redeeming qualities. He is friendly and likes Trip. It is unknown what happened to him afterwards. Trip's promise to help Notacon in the future can tell that rangers, possibly in the future, can free him and make him live happily again. Powers and abilities *'Superhuman strength': Though Notacon hates fighting due to his friendly nature, under Frax's control he is shown to have superhuman strength, enough to defeat all Rangers and even two Megazords. *'Tentacles': Notacon can use his tentacles in battle as whips. *'Enlarging': Notacon, as all other mutants, can enlarge himself, using his Seal Patch. *'Energy beam': Notacon can fire a blue beam of energy from his mouth. Portrayal Notacon is voiced by Barbara Goodson. Notes *Notacon's name is a play on the fact he was not a real criminal, being peaceful and having only committed a minor offence (i.e. Notacon, 'not a con'vict) *His Sentai Counterpart Bomb-Maker D.D. Ladis was seen being frozen first. *Notacon is voiced by Barbara Goodson, the voice actress for fellow monsters Somnibot and TurbanShell among others. In fact, Notacon's voice is almost identical to Somnibot's when she is not affected by her sleeping spell, except Notacon sounds more fearful, panicky and at times prone to crying. See Also Category:Mutants Category:Time Force Monsters Category:PR Allies Category:PR Villains turned Good Category:PR Anti-Heroes